forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PseudoNeutral
Welcome! Well met, PseudoNeutral, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Ormath page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Darkwynters (talk) 10:59, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Hi. Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for helping out; those new articles are a very good start. Feel free to ask any of us if you have questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Assistance Welp, easy way to put it is I have little to no idea what it is I am doing. I frankly have no experience with any wiki stuff barring the obvious. (Which I figure is clear by my sloppy work on the three pages I've added) I'm unsure on how to keep things consistent with other pages on the wiki as well. Granted with every new page I'm getting a better idea of what I'm missing or doing wrong, but since things like the citing always gets changed I figure I'm still not understanding quite a bit. I've seen that it is often you who is fixing these things, so who better to ask about it, right? I am not even sure I'm putting this in the right place. At first I thought I could just reply to the welcome, but then I really couldn't find a button for that so now I'm here. Hope this isn't wrong as well. Edit: There are two headers with the same name. I clearly have done something wrong. Fantastic. PseudoNeutral (talk) 10:44, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Pseudo, thank you... many editors do not ask questions... I was going to write a huge section here, but admin Movie has just written an excellent one, so I am using "copying" it, but changing a few words to fit your needs :) ::Thanks for your Assam article, it's a good start :) You mentioned help in your talk with DW, so I thought I'd give you a couple suggestions. You chose to write an article about a location, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other location articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the Past Tense Policy and Plagiarism policy). And most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome advice, Movie!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 22:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC)